outnumberedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Brockman
'Susan Brockman '(Claire Skinner) more commonly known as Sue is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and she is portrayed by Claire Skinner. Characterization A hard-working mother, Sue does her best to cope with the three young children but almost always finds the odds are stacked against her. She is married to Pete, with who she has three children, Jake, Ben and Karen . Sue's Dad is a key character mostly in Series Two, but appearing in all three series'. Despite problems with his memory, he is popular with the three children and is aware of his problem. Sue is very unwilling to admit that her Dad needs to move into a care home, however, when the time comes to tell him, her Dad is very understanding. Sue has issues with her sister Angela. Whenever she is given the chance, Sue will find a reason to have a snide dig at her hippy sister - much to the annoyance of Pete who has clearly heard it all a hundred times before.And Karen especially dislikes her even when their auntie angela gives her gifts and compliments. Her reason for hating Angela is that she was selfish for disappeared to America shortly after their mum's funeral - however much of it is probably actually down to jealously and feeling displaced now that she is no longer needed by her dad. However, at the end of series one Angela's actions suggest Sue probably has a valid point after all. Despite being weathered by her children's constant demands, Sue is quite pretty and slender, and reveals that she is desired by other men whilst having an arguement with Pete about a kiss he shared with another woman. Character history Series 1 During series one, when not trying to organise her three children, Sue can be found trying to deal with her very demanding boss. Sue is a part time PA. It seems that Veronica (her boss) always phones or emails at the least suitable time but, for some reason, even when it is supposed to be her 'day off', Sue is too polite to tell her to go away. However, near the end of series one Sue resigns. also they are in debt Series 2 Tyson is Sue's new boss in series two. When Sue becomes more and more complimentry of him, Pete becomes jealous. Sue finds out about Pete's 'Googling' and defends Tyson, ignoring the warnings that Pete gives her. This proves to be unwise when it is revealed Tyson is a fake buisness leader. Series 3 We start to see a more manipulative Sue in this series. She plays mind games with her husband, pretending to forgive him around their children, only to throw his adultery back at him when the children have left the room, when he kissed another woman at the pub. But she eventually forgave him. Series 4 In this series we find that Sue laughs as an affect of grief (as stated by Pete on the topic: "Grief affects people in different ways"), we see her struggle between telling the school about drugs or not, once told by Ben a boy in Jake's class has skunk (thought to be dope) to sell, we see Sue take a leading roll in disciplining Jake when she finds out he has a 19 year old girlfiend (later shown to actually be 16; see Victoria) and we see an affectionate side towards her sister, Angela, towards the end of this series, despite showing hostility earlier in the series. Series 5 Christmas Special 2016 Sue has now broken her leg. Trivia * She once left one of her children behind on a Scottish island. This child was possibly Ben, given his reputation. * Pete's best man Clive once made a pass at Sue, during Pete's birthday. * When Angela and Sue were younger, they visited a Greek island. Apparently, Angela had a relationship with a local waiter, whose one-legged, overweight brother would follow Sue around the island. Series 4-5 Category:Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:Main Characters Category:1965 births Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:New Died Category:Dead Category:Adult Category:Girls